elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Burning Devistation
(Upgraded) This is a fire based aggro deck. It's not simple to get, for it uses more than one Fahrenheit. (Would be greatful if someone could add in a picture of this deck, for I do not know how) Cards you will need: Mark of Fire 24 Burning Towers 3 Fahrenheit 1 Explosion 1 Rain of Fire 1 Fire Lance What it is for: As you know, the Fahrenheit weapon gains power as your fire grows, you can play this in the first turn normally for your towers are upgraded. The explosion, fire lance, and rain of fire are only for re-asurance. If there is a pesky shield you need to get rid of, your explosion can do that for you, or if there are creatures that are stopping you/making the battle harder, you can eliminate them. I've used this deck against level threes, it annihilates them, 15-0. This is not for use on Fake Gods or Half-Bloods, but it is the perfect PvP deck. You can also grind the top 50. You can also remove six fire towers and add in six Brimstone eaters, but it's faster without that. There are only three weaknesses, one is only a half weakness. 1 - A deck sparring earthquakes. It can ruin you if you try and spawn your fire quantums fast. 2 - Shields: Such as a Phase Shield. A dusk mantle CAN be bypassed, depending how lucky you are. Although, yes, the explosion is there to eliminate that problem, they may be able to mass produce that shield. 3 - For some reason you get bad luck, and do not draw a Fahrenheit until it's already too late. (Most pesky problem) IMPORTANT: is a chance in number 3 to win, this had happened to me once out of 20 games (all which I have won). You generate so much fire quantum, and you probly have your fire lance, that when you do get your Fahrenheit out, it does 50+ dmg and your fire lance will do the rest. (At 250 fire quantums so you know, don't take any risks.) And even if you do not draw your fire lance you can still kill with the Fahrenheit in two turns. But this whole win requires luck that they aren't killing you too fast, or you have enough hp before you die. If your bad luck persists, you may add one or two Fahrenheits and take out the corresponding ammount of towers. Keep it 30 cards. This deck should be by far the fastest rush deck created. (Feel free to add weaknesses if you find some, and comment on this deck) Do not criticize this deck unless you have either 1 - Constructed it on the trainer 2 - Actually make this deck in game It is normally expensive to upgrade cards, so it is a minimum 30 card deck. As well as keeping it low priced, it also serves to generate fire quantums faster. The only problem you might have is to get the Fahrenheits. Those are rares and as you know, take a while to obtain. Well, if you do not already own these, have fun grinding the top 50! AngelicDemise AKA Albireo EDIT: added picture of deck as requested, although I took the literal card list as opposed to all upgraded as you might have meant. Robsta43 06:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) for adding it in, it's a big help. Some figures and comments: (1) How good is the deck? In my opinion, this deck is so simple that it doesn't really require practical tries. Doesn't mean this deck is bad, though. Let me try to use simple math instead. Suppose you go first. The chance of getting a sword right at the beginning is roughly 57%. The chance of getting one in at most 3 draws is roughly 72%. So suppose you have a better scenario (which is the best scenario already) - one sword and 5 fire towers at the beginning. Then, assuming you get towers all the way, you kill in 8 turns. Possibly 9 if you get some other cards. And if you don't have a sword till 4th turn, you kill him 2 turns faster then - resulting in only a delay of 1 turn comparing with the better scenario. bolt may also help end the match quickly It is up to you to say whether this is fast or not. But in my opinion, such speed is more than decent - and as seen in the above calculations, such speed is very consistent comparing with other PvP decks. I tried other Fahrenheit-Fire Bolt decks, but they are no better than yours. (2) A BIG weakness is missing. The sword is unprotected. How about if it is destroyed or worse, stolen? I believe that you will have a hard time against the Fire-Dark level 3, a deck with only about 35 cards but has 1 steal and 3 deflagrations. Winning them is just lucky. PvP is no better. Stronger opponents are either very fast or controlling opponents very fast. To me, this weakness is more significant than the ones you listed. why I believe I suggested to add two more Fahrenheits, although I do not know if I did or not. But how often would that happen? How often will they be lucky enough to draw the right cards to stop you when you yourself have probly already supplied your back-up? For the most part - ScaredGirl's Rainbow Deck < Burning Devistation. This deck even has fast advantages over mono-aethers, although not 100% reliable. (3) Is your deck really the fastest? Your normal scenario is already your best scenario. Assume you got the fire bolt - that still takes 7 turns. I guess you haven't seen those Immolation Rushes or "Ferox" decks. In the first case, imagine your opponent playing a photon, a Cremation, a nova, then 2 Lava destroyer, growing every turn... and in the second case, play 4 life towers, and spam 2 giant frogs... in both cases, they kill in 5 or 6 turns, if you don't get the rain of fire in time. do understand that is may not be the fastest, but I think what I should have said was, its speed is very comparitive to it being straight forward. Meaning you know exactly what you're aiming for, and it doesn't take very long to accomplish that.